


Unexpected Things

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: You had no idea how this happened, but you definitely weren’t complaining. (Reader-fic)





	Unexpected Things

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Super Junior Pic Fics.

If this was a dream, you never wanted to wake up.

You couldn't precisely remember the chain of events that got you backstage to a Super Junior concert, let alone how you managed to get back to their dorms, and _definitely_ not how you managed to wind up in a bedroom that looked like a can of white paint had exploded all over with two of the members running their hands over your body.

“Mmm, I do like your taste in women, Jungsu,” Heechul said from behind you, his thin fingers sneaking under your shirt, sending shivers up your spine. “So... _willing_.”

Leeteuk chuckled darkly, startling you. “I thought you would appreciate it, Heenim.” You had always assumed that the person behind the stage personality was the same, but it seemed that Leeteuk had a few surprises up his sleeves. He was smiling, but the look in his eyes was dark and lustful. His hands released a button on your blouse, his pale skin a contrast to the dark pink shirt you were wearing. “I saw you holding up that 83 line towel, you know,” he said, his eyes staring lustfully into yours. Your breath caught. That towel had been kind of a joke, a dare from all of your friends, all of whom teased you for being both an Angel and a Petal. You would have never have guessed that the quick little smile he gave you during the concert would have lead to you being bracketed by your two biases in a bedroom.

“Oh really?” Heechul commented, and you could almost hear the wicked smile he wore. He pressed closer to you, and your breath caught when you clearly felt the hardness against your ass, only to let that breath out on a moan when you felt strong fingers cup your breasts through your bra.

Leeteuk laughed softly and pinched your nipples. “How appropriate, hmm, Heenim?” He leaned forward and lightly bit your bottom lip, smiling when your hips bucked forward. “Do you want that, our angelic petal? Do you want to be fucked by your 83 line?”

Heechul reached beyond you to loop his fingers in Leeteuk's pants, pulling both of you into him. “Now, now, Jungsu. It would only be polite to find out what she wants.” You could tell what was coming just by the tone of Heechul's voice. “What will it be, petal? Do you want us to take turns with you while the other watches?”

You shake your head.

Heechul makes an approving noise behind you. “Do you want us to make you watch while I fuck my Jungsu?”

“The hell if you will, Heechul, I have to dance tomorrow. I'd rather be fucking you into the mattress. You always make the most delicious sounds.”

Heechul snorted. “Whatever. You know I'll have that flat ass of yours one way or another. Now do you mind? I'm trying to see what she wants.”

“B-both,” you finally stutter, your brain restarting into remembering how to speak.

“Both what, angel?” Leeteuk murmured against your cheek.

“Want both of you,” you mutter, embarrassed beyond belief.

“ _How_ do you want us, petal?” Heechul asked, his voice dropping. You shiver. That voice was pure sex and you needed more of it, hell, you needed both of them screwing you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk properly for a week.

You took a deep breath. This – well, a variation of this – was one of your biggest, hottest fantasies, and it looked like it was well on its way to coming true. “I want both of you fucking me. I want one of you fucking me while you're fucking each other, I want...”

Your voice trailed off at the harmonizing growls from in front and behind you, and Leeteuk's mouth was suddenly on yours, his tongue diving between your parted lips, your moan coming from your throat. You liked being surprised, and Leeteuk's sudden aggressiveness was a very pleasant surprise. You felt hands come from behind you, then with a sharp tug, the rest of the buttons on your blouse gave way, and it was tugged down your arms, your bra swiftly following. You moaned loudly when Heechul's fingers cupped your breasts, his fingers working your nipples roughly, adding just the barest edge of pain with the pleasure.

Leeteuk broke the kiss and looked over your shoulder. “Heechul...?”

Heechul's arms tightened around your ribs. “Hold on tight to me,” he whispered in your ear as Leeteuk dropped to his knees, his hands reaching for your jeans. Your breath caught for a second before you looped your arms around Heechul's head, spreading your legs wider as Leeteuk tugged your jeans and underwear down your legs. Your eyes closed as he set his mouth against you, his tongue lapping one lazy stroke before his lips attached themselves around your clit.

It had been so long since you'd had this pleasure – hell, so long since you'd had the pleasure of even mediocre sex – that it seemed like only a second had passed before you were crying out, your fingers catching in Heechul's hair as Leeteuk slid one finger, then two inside you.

“Oh God,” you moaned, feeling the impending orgasm start to shake your limbs. “More, more, more,” you chanted, not caring if your voice was getting louder. You could have screamed in frustration when Leeteuk moved back, keeping you just on the edge of orgasm.

“Mmm, I think we'll have fun, don't you Heenim?” Leeteuk asked, licking his lips. “You're nice and loud,” he told you. “Do you scream when you come?”

“Yes!” you nearly shrieked, letting go of Heechul to try and force Leeteuk's head back to where it had been.

Heechul chuckled, one hand leaving teasing your nipples down past your stomach. He cupped you briefly, his fingers tangling with Leeteuk's. “It's not nice to tease, Jungsu,” he chastised. “You hate it, now be a good boy and make her come.”

Leeteuk glared upwards, but there was no heat behind it. With that same glare on his face, he shoved his fingers deep inside you and curled them the slightest bit, hitting your g-spot while Heechul rubbed your clit firmly. The combination was too much for your sex-deprived body, and you felt yourself scream as your first orgasm ripped through your body.

You felt movement while you were still trying to come back to earth after that orgasm, and when you finally opened your eyes, you saw that you were lying down on the bed, half of Heechul's body stretched over yours, and when you followed the path, you swallowed harshly. Heechul's plump lips were stretched around Leeteuk's hard cock, slowly taking more and more.

“Oh my God,” you muttered, watching one naked man giving another naked man what looked to be a fantastic blowjob. You had fantasized about it, sure, but the reality of it was far more of a turn on than you had ever expected. Heechul smirked at you as you watched him take all of Leeteuk's cock in his mouth, then kept it there. You could hear a soft hum, and Leeteuk suddenly arched, crying out.

Heechul rose up, looking at both of you, a wicked smirk tilting his lips as Leeteuk whimpered. Looking down you saw why, the man had to be in pain from being that hard. You unconsciously licked your lips, wanting your own turn at giving the angelic leader of Super Junior a blowjob.

You snapped your gaze back to Heechul when he called your name. “I want your ass, petal,” he said slowly, making sure that you were comprehending every word he said. “Is that what you want?”

You couldn't nod fast enough.

He smiled and pecked your lips. “We're going to make you feel so good...” he cooed. “Jungsu...” he interrupted himself when a bottle of lube and a condom was passed, while another foil packet was already between Leeteuk's teeth, getting ripped open.

“You've done this before,” you panted as you watched Leeteuk roll the condom on.

Heechul laughed quietly. “A couple of times, yes. We like women about as well as we like each other, and we do so like to share. I think we might need to have you around longer than the others, though. You have so many brilliant ideas.”

Leeteuk pinched a nipple, getting your attention. “What's going to be the most comfortable position for you?” he asked in all seriousness.

“Uh...” you say, all of your bravado suddenly deserting you. “I, um, haven't actually done this before...”

Heechul is the one that lifts your chin. “We'll take care of you,” he promised in a soft voice. “Go sit on Jungsu,” he ordered you.

You don't waste a second and straddle Leeteuk's prone body, moaning at the stretch of your muscles as he entered you. You could see his hand fist in the covers, and you watched him in fascination as he bit his lip and swallowed. “Fuck...” he breathed when he was fully inside you, and you silently agreed. After so long, this was absolute heaven. Then Heechul touched your back with soft hands and nipped at your ear.

“I would love to watch Jungsu fuck you for a bit, but he's probably going to come all too fast for either of us.”

“Fuck you,” Leeteuk muttered, canting his hips up, causing you to moan and grind your hips down on him. A sharp smack on your bare ass caused you to inhale sharply and stop moving.

Heechul pushed on your back, pushing you down to lay on Leeteuk's chest. Leeteuk leaned forward and caught your lips in a searing kiss as you felt Heechul slip a lubricated finger into your ass. Your breath caught, and for a second, you were uncertain about this. He leaned down, kissing your spine. “Relax, petal. I told you we were going to make you feel good.”

You nodded and forced yourself to relax into the kiss you were sharing with Leeteuk. Leeteuk moved slightly below you, and you moaned as Heechul copied the movement with his hand, not expecting the pleasure to be to this degree. Fantasy was paling in comparison to reality.

A second, then a third finger was added, and you only moaned in pleasure as Leeteuk kept a smooth rhythm with his thrusts, Heechul matching him with his hand. You could only moan as you shook your head on Leeteuk's chest.

“What is it?” Leeteuk asked.

“Going to come...” you moaned. It really was too much. Your first orgasm was surprisingly fast, and it was all too easy to send you into a string of orgasms after that first one.

Leeteuk smiled at you, that famous dimple flashing and spread your legs wider as he thrust up. Your face tilted upwards as you screamed out your second orgasm of the night. You came back faster from this one, simply because Leeteuk's nails were digging into the skin of your thighs as he panted for air and tried not to come himself.

Heechul brushed your hair out of the way. “You ready for me, petal?”

You moaned and nodded, feeling his fingers slide out. You breathed deeply as you felt the cooler lube against your overheated skin, and you struggled to not tense up when you felt Heechul start to enter you. Leeteuk was biting his lower lip, but he ran his fingers through your hair in a soothing motion. “You're doing great, angel,” he murmured.

You were riding that fine line between pleasure and pain as Heechul pressed further in, and the two men on either side of you kept stroking your skin, muttering comforting words until Heechul was fully inside you. You had never before felt so full, and you knew that you definitely would not be walking properly in the morning.

“Oh. My. God,” you panted when you finally felt your body accept the two men inside of you. You wanted to move, you wanted to stay still and bask in the fullness, you wanted everything.

Heechul took an experimental shallow thrust, and you could feel the smile against the skin of your back when your moan was one of pleasure.

They both drove you to the brink of insanity, one thrusting, then staying still while the other copied the movement, and you could only moan as you lost that little bit of sanity when their thrusts sped up. You could feel your muscles shaking, and air seemed to be a precious commodity, one you couldn't get enough of as the two eldest members of Super Junior fucked you. You felt the third orgasm approaching, and when it hit, it hit you with all of the force of a train wreck. You screamed your pleasure out, your nails finding the nearest bit of skin and digging in as the pleasure just kept coming. You felt Leeteuk arch up, his voice joining yours as your orgasm triggered his, and you could swear that you blacked out for a few seconds – or minutes? - but when you next opened your eyes, you were cuddled between the two, their hands rubbing your arms and sides as they helped you down from that monstrous high.

“Fuck...” you breathed.

Both of them chuckled, but it was Leeteuk who answered. “I take it you're willing to do it again?”

You laughed. “Not right now, but as soon as I'm recovered, oh fuck yes.”

They laughed with you as you shared in the hug they wrapped you in.


End file.
